Its All MAgic Baby
by jennypotter16
Summary: for some reason Malfoy has Hermione in the palm of his hands and Harry and Ron are trying to find out why. but what Hermione doesn’t know cant hurt her right? WRONG!
1. very strange

Authors note: 

this story includes sexual content so if that offends you then don't read it and book six is also disregarded. It has some parts that will make you laugh but not so much as to give me a reason to put in the comedy section so enjoy 

Malfoy awoke as the sun was rising on a Saturday morning and looked to his side. He saw that Hermione Granger was asleep beside him and 

curved his lips into an evil grin. 

Malfoy thought back to 3 days before, back to when it all started 

Voldemort burned the mark on Peter Petigrew's arm to summon all of the deatheaters to him. A shiny-eyed Draco Malfoy was the only one to appear. He informed the Dark Lord that the others were locked in Azkaban because they were caught trying to steal information from the Ministry of Magic. "Well" Voldemort said," I presume that you are the only one who can send out my wishes. What a handsome boy you are, this should be easy for you then." "What do you wish of me my Lord? " asked Draco. " Well young one, I would like you to get Harry Potters little friend, the muddblood girl pregnant." "What do you mean my lord?" Draco asked in shock. " I will put a charm on you which I would like you to transfer to her which will make her and the baby she has, subject to my will." " But my Lord " Draco said, " she doesn't like me a bit, and more over, she's a MUDBLOOD!!" "The other one was as well" "Are you serious, why didn't I know about this" "Because I knew that you would act like this. But, You will not defy me or I will _**AVADA KENDARVA **_your ass!!" "Yes my Lord, I will carry out your wishes." 

The next day Hermione walked by Malfoy and he grabbed her arm. "Malfoy let me go or I Swear I will-" "Or you'll what" Malfoy said twisting the arm in which Hermione was holding her wand. " Or she'll get her boyfriend," said someone behind Draco and then hit him with a stunning charm before he had time to turn around. 

Draco awoke in the hospital wing a few hours latter. He awoke very angry and started going on about the stupid redheaded blood traitor who happened to be Ron Weasley. 

The next day, was Valentines Day. Draco knew that he had to think of a plan to sabotage Hermione and Ron's relationship if he was to carry out the wishes of his Lord and keep from being killed. 

Malfoy transfigured himself into a ferret and snuck into the Griffindor common room when one of the first years said the password. Malfoy ran up the steps to the boy's 

Dormitory and checked to see that the room was clear before going in. When he saw that the coast was clear he turned back into himself again and 

Looked for the most worn suitcase on the side of each bed until he came upon a raggedy suitcase with hand-me-down clothes sticking out of it, and he knew that it was Ron's. Malfoy dug into the suitcase and found candies that he had seen Ron buy the week before at Honey Dukes on the trip to Hogsmeade. He knew it was all for Hermione so he stuck it in his robes. When he dug a little deeper he found a diamond bracelet that had engraved on 

It _**"Ron and Hermione Forever"**_

and he stuck it in his robe too. He then transformed back into a ferret and snuck out of the dormitory. On his way out, he passed Ron who told Hermione to wait while he went to his dormitory, because he had a surprise for her. 

Ron searched trough his suitcase 15 times thoroughly until he came to the conclusion that some one in his dormitory must have stolen it. Ron walked down the steps slowly with a sad look on his face. "What's wrong Ron" Hermione asked. "I'm really sorry Hermione, but some one stole the Valentines Day gift I got for you." Hermione started to giggle. "Why are you laughing", Ron said " this is no joking matter, I spent 10 sickles and 25 Knuts on it." "Oh", Hermione said, "Then it must have been really nice." " Yeah it was" Ron said. " But they didn't take these roses" Said Ron, pulling out of thin air 2 dozen red, white, and pink roses. "How'd you do that Ron?" Hermione asked, "It's all magic baby" He said. Hermione started to laugh, then said, " I have a present for you too" " OK" Ron said holding his hands out. "Close your eyes" Hermione said. When Ron closed his eyes Hermione dropped some kind of clothing into Ron's hands. When Ron opened his eyes, he saw that it was Hermione's bra. Ron gave a questioning look. " Oh Ronald, your so stupid," Hermione said, then dragged him to the boys dormitory locking it behind them. Hermione tore his robes off, ripped his shirt off, and pulled his pants down, but stopped and laughed. "What's so funny?" Ron asked. 

"Your boxers" Hermione replied, "their ELMO." " So." Ron said, "They make me look sexy, and wait till you see what's inside them." " Well lets see, shall we then" Hermione said, pulling down his boxers. "Whoa!" Hermione said surprised, " what?" Ron said, 

"Is it too big for you?" " No" Hermione said. 

'I didn't know one of these could be so small' she thought. 'But I still love him and this is who I want my first time to be with; I guess' Hermione threw her clothes off and hopped on top of Ron, but just as soon jumped off when they heard someone trying to come into the dormitory. "Quick" Ron said, 

" Get under Harry's invisibility cloak" as soon as she did, Harry Potter came through the door. "Hey mate," he said to Ron, "why was the door locked?" " I was jus'… thinking" " Oh, ok, well I just came to get my invisibility cloak, have you seen it by any chance?" 

"Nope" Ron said turning red and looking at the spot where it was. "Ron, your so obvious," Harry said " Your lying and your looking at the spot where it is. Come on, really mate, I've known you for six years." Harry went to the spot that Ron was looking and searched for the cloak with his hands. " Really Ron, I have no idea why you would lie about-" Harry stopped what he was saying, because when he pulled the cloak off of what it was over, he saw a naked Hermione standing 

With her hands over her breast "hey Harry" 

She said embarrassed. "Ohh" Harry said, "I get it, you too were about too-" " yeah" said Ron, "we were now please go" "sure thing" said Harry, Walking slowly out of the dormitory. "Hope it's a boy" he said, running. "Don't make request!" Ron said throwing Harry's invisibility cloak at him. "Now, where were we" Ron said turning his attention back to Hermione. "You know what," she said, "I'm not really feeling well anymore, I'm off to bed." "But Hermione!" "See you in the morning Ron." 

Hermione didn't really go to bed, she had no reason to when it was only six o'clock, and instead she wandered the halls. She thought about her relationship with Ron and knew the incident with Ron being so small made her not like him as much, but she couldn't just hurt his feelings like that. Hermione's train of thought was interrupted when she bumped into a tall gray-eyed lean figure. She didn't know who it was until he spoke. "Granger" he said, "watch where your going " "whatever Malfoy" Hermione said and started walking away until he said, "wait!" " What do you want Malfoy" Hermione said. Malfoy grabbed her, and kissed her. Hermione slapped him "What are you doing?" she said, looking confused and caught off guard. 

"I Love you." he said " yeah Draco, and I should believe that why?" Malfoy pulled her close and kissed her again, this time she kissed him back. "Come to my dormitory" he said, "I have a surprise for you." "Are you kidding" Hermione said, " I'm a Griffindor, remember." "So" Malfoy said, "don't you know who my father is, of course I have my own room." "Ok then" Hermione said. As they walked Hermione didn't understand why she let Malfoy kiss her, or why she was going with him. It was just something about him that drew her to him. For one thing, he was totally hot, but it was his eyes, something about his eyes that she couldn't resist. Even though he was her best friends biggest foe at the school something just made her want to feel like a bad girl for once, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. Although Hermione didn't know what made her want Malfoy, but He did. When they got to his room Malfoy gave Hermione the candy that he had stolen from Ron earlier, and the bracelet that had the engraving changed to _**Draco and Hermione Forever. **_" It's beautiful" She said, "Thank you" Malfoy kissed Hermione again and they gently sank onto his bed covered with silky green sheets. Malfoy tore of his clothes and then ripped Hermione's off. When Hermione saw his size she smiled and said " finally some one I'll feel comfortable with." Malfoy first started licking her from her neck to her stomach and then got on top of her "Umm Malfoy, you have on a condom right " "It's all magic baby." he said in mid pleasure. Malfoy awoke as the sun was rising on a Saturday morning in his bed; He looked to his side and saw that Hermione Granger was asleep beside him and curved his lips into an evil grin. " Malfoy" Hermione said looking at her stomach alarmed, " How did I get pregnant? And that quick?" 

Like I said last night, its all magic baby, or should I say. You filthy mood blood" 

Said Malfoy. Hermione slapped him and ran out of the room. Malfoy didn't care because he knew she would come back, either by force, or willingly. 


	2. A new Attitude

Hermione didn't talk for the next few weeks, to any one, not even Ron or Harry. But everywhere she turned she saw Malfoy, and with each time she started to like him more and more and that's why she went to his room every night.

One morning Hermione walked to breakfast and started to sit on the opposite end of Harry and Ron when Ron grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He whispered to her, saying, "What has been up with you Hermione, you keep sending me mixed signals. One day you love me and the next you ignore me, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Ron, its just-" "and what about this huge stomach of yours, how'd you get pregnant?" "Its all magic baby." Hermione said and walked away. Ron looked questioningly at Harry, and Harry just shrugged. "Wait a minute mate," Harry said, " Doesn't that sound a lot like something that Malfoy would say?" "Yeah Harry, your right. But why would Hermione say that " "Well,

Isn't that the same thing Chomama Stinks said while she was dating Crabbe, when he had given her that love potion. And she had a baby too. But she had her baby very much sooner than normal." "Harry? You don't think Malfoy did the same to Hermione do you?" "Yeah mate, I do."

"Harry, I cant believe this, its Malfoy, he's got to be the father of the baby who should be mines. And I found out how my we we shrank, It was the shrinking spell that Malfoy used on Crabbe when he refused to let Malfoy have sex with the girl he was dating, remember." "Yeah Ron. so that means that Malfoy was the one who got her pregnant then. And he had to have used the same a love potion on Hermione to turn her towards him just like chomamma, because as we all know, Hermione's madly in love with you."

"no-well……she is , isn't she" Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Now we have to think" Harry said. "About what?" Ron replied "Ugh, Ron, about why would Malfoy want to get Hermione pregnant." "Well, You-Know-Who is still out there, right." "Yes, and for goodness sake Ron, say his name." "Aren't like, all the death eaters in Azkaban. So that would mean that Malfoy would be the only one to carry out orders, right Harry?" "Yeah, and you know how the death eaters were getting muggle borns pregnant left and right so that Voldemort could have more followers." Harry replied. "How did he make babies be followers?" Ron asked "He put the Death Eater under a growth charm to make the babies grow fully within 10 days after birth, so when the death eater has sex its transferred into the female, also the female is so overcome with darkness that they become a follower too." "Harry you don't think Malfoy did the same to Hermione, do you?" "Yeah, I do"Hrry said darkly. " But why would Hermione even do something like that with Malfoy. I don't know mate, but that's what we're about to find out. Are you up for it?" " Well Harry, that depends what am I supposed to be up for?" "Sneaking into Malfoy's chambers, of course." "well in that case, I'm definitely up for it." They ran in to Ginny and told her about what happened and their plan to find out how and why.

Harry and Ron asked Parvati and Lavender to use the spell on them that they use every day

to put on makeup. "ok" they agreed so with the flick of their wands and their words covariates. "there you go they said" "thanks" said Harry. "jus one problem" Ron squeaked as he looked in the mirror, "I look like a girl." Harry tried to hold back his laugh but couldn't stop it. "Change me back" Ron demanded, "sorry Ron 8 hour makeup, from cover witch , at the least you can remove it in two hours." "that's just the time we need Ron now come on lets go." "but.. But Harry why do u look -well……like a normal person but I don't?" Harry's face was a tanned color, his scar was covered up, his glasses were changed into a square shape instead of round and his hair was shorter and spiked, while Ron had huge double d breast long blonde hair, and big lips like Angelina Jolie. "Ron you do look like a normal person" Lavender said. "your hot" Parvati said. "well I am aren't I" Ron said lifting and dropping his boobs. "Ron we have no time for this change your robe color so we can go"


End file.
